10 Things You Hate About Me
by Bente
Summary: De inmiddels 22-jarige Kat is naar Los Angeles gevlucht. Ondanks haar koppigheid krijgt ze door dat het niet werkt en niet lukt om je te verstoppen voor je problemen en de mensen van wie je houdt.
1. The Way I Talk To You

_** intro  
**_

Wanneer je iets herkent in mijn verhaal: ik ben niet de bedenker van deze personages! (jammergenoeg…) Dit is mijn fanfic van de film _10 things I hate about you_…enjoy!

_**1. The Way You Talk To Me**_

"Met Kat."

"Kat!"

Gelijk wensde Kat Stratford dat ze nooit de telefoon had opgenomen.

"Hoe gaat het?" vroeg haar zusje Bianca aan de andere kant van de lijn.

"Goed."

"Met mij ook, zeg, Cameron en ik hebben weer iets!"

"Fijn."

"Ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven, ik voel me zo gelukkig!"

"Mooi."

"Het was zo romantisch, ik had helemaal niet verwacht dat hij terug zou komen!"

"Zozo."

"Maar hoe gaat het nou met je?"

"Goed."

"Dat zei je toenet ook al, maar hoe gaat het nou écht?"

"Slecht."

"Hoezo? Je kan het me heus wel vertellen!"

"Het gaat slecht met me omdat een of andere irritante meid niet beseft dat ik ook nog een léven heb en misschien wel met iets heel belangrijks bezig was toen zij met haar kwekkende snater belde. Doei."

"Ho, Kat, pap wil je ook nog spreken, en bovend-"

Terwijl Kat de hoorn op de haak legde, vroeg ze zich af of het niet makkelijker zou zijn de oude telefoon te vervangen voor een nieuwe met nummermelder. Ze plofte weer neer op bed en ging verder met het lakken van haar teennagels.

Een zacht klopje klonk op de deur.

"Buiten!"

"Ook hallo", zei Maggy grijnzend, en ze liet zich naast haar vriendin op het bed vallen.

"Je raad nooit wat er is gebeurd!"

"Nou, dan kan je het me beter gelijk vertellen", zei Kat droog.

"Ik ben aangenomen voor een rol!"

"Nee!" Kat's mond viel open, toen vloog ze Maggy om haar hals, met als gevolg dat ze per ongeluk Maggy's T-shirt besmeurde met rode nagellak.

"O, sorry, het spijt me", riep Kat geschrokken uit.

"Geeft niet", zei Maggy breed glimlachend, "mijn hum kan niet meer stuk."

"Vertel op, wat voor rol is het?" vroeg Kat nieuwsgierig.

"Een kleintje, maar het is een begin. Ik ga spelen in een stuk dat gebaseerd is op _The Taming Of The Screw_ door Shakespeare" zei Maggy glunderend.

"Wauw, je eerste toneelstuk en dan gelijk een Shakespeare" zei Kat bewonderend.

"Echt super", zei Maggy dromerig, "en ik speel een heel aantal dubbelrollen. Met behoorlijk wat tekst, by the way."

Kat keek glimlachend naar haar. Vanaf het eerste moment dat ze Maggy had ontmoet, twee maanden geleden pas, waren ze vriendinnen. Het leek alsof ze elkaar al jaren kenden. Misschien kwam dat doordat ze zo op elkaar leken: allebei een afschuwelijke naam, Katarina en Margareth, allebei blond en dezelfde stijl qua kleren, films en muziek. Waar zij, Kat, ervan droomde om zangeres te worden, was Maggy's ideaal een wereldberoemde actrice te worden.

"Gelukkig reageer je iets beter dan mijn vorige kamergenote", merkte Maggy op, "al is dat niet zo moeilijk."

"Hoezo?" vroeg Kat. Ze wist dat Maggy een kamergenote voor haar had gehad, maar dat die weg was gegaan om naar New York te verhuizen. Maggy had Kat, tien minuten nadat ze elkaar voor het eerst hadden ontmoet, gevraagd om bij haar in te wonen. Kat had gelijk ingestemd, eigenlijk was het gewoon te toevallig voor woorden geweest; zij was op zoek naar woonruimte en kende niemand in Los Angeles, en Maggy zocht een nieuwe vriendin en kamergenote.

"Jill vond mijn acteerdromen dom", zei Maggy luchtig.

"Stom mens", zei Kat.

"Je kent haar niet eens!"

"Maar ze wekt bij mij die indruk wel. Ze heeft jouw acteerplannen gewoon te accepteren."

Maggy glimlachte vaag, Kat zag dat ze ergens wel blij was dat Kat het zo voor haar opnam.

Tring! deed de telefoon.

"O, help, straks is het weer mijn zusje…" kreunde Kat.  
"Ik neem wel op. Hallo, met Maggy Wright. Ja, die is er, hier komt ze", en ze hield Kat de hoorn voor. Kennelijk was het niet Bianca.

"Hoi, met Kat."

"Kat, hallo, met mij-"

"Patrick!", riep Kat boos uit, "Je zou me niet meer bellen, weet je nog?"

"Kat…" ze moest slikken bij het horen van zijn sussende stem. Bijna liet ze zich meeslepen, toen begon ze tegen hem te schreeuwen en te tieren dat ze niet begreep waar hij het lef vandaan haalde om haar zomaar te bellen. Uiteindelijk zei hij iets terug.

"Kat, hou verdomme je mond!" ze hoorde zijn stem trillen van woede, en probeerde zich voor te stellen hoe zijn gezicht er nu uit zou zien, "Weet je dat jij echt onmogelijk bent! Ik heb me al zo vaak verontschuldigd, terwijl het niet eens alleen mijn schuld. Maar nee, mevrouw voelt zich te hoog verheven om ook even haar excuses te maken."

"Halloo-hoo, ik heb toevallig-"

"Nee, hou je mond, weet je, eigenlijk haat ik het als je zo tegen me praat. Dat besef ik nu pas echt goed, want je klinkt nog verwaander dan eerst. Denk daar maar eens over na."

Kat hoorde een klik, en toen niks.

"Kat?" vroeg Maggy voorzichtig, maar Kat keek, diep in gedachten verzonken, treurig uit het raam. Het uitzicht op de donkere avond met al zijn lampjes in de stad zag ze niet.


	2. The Way I Cut My Hair

_2. The Way You Cut Your Hair_

"Kijk me aan, recht in de ogen!"

"Huh?" verstoord keek Kat op van haar tijdschrift.

"Suffie", zei Maggy grinnikend, "ik leer mijn tekst, voor het toneelstuk, weet je wel?"

"O." Kat ging weer verder met lezen. In het blad stond een fotoreportage over kapsels. Net toen ze die wilde bekijken, maakte Maggy een raar geluid.

"Zeg, Mag, ik vind het best als je repeteert, maar dan zonder bijgeluiden", half lachend keek ze op, maar haar glimlach bevroor op haar gezicht.

"Maggy?"

Maggy stond tegen de muur aan geleund, haar script lag op de grond. Ze ademde schurend, en Kat herinnerde zich opeens dat Maggy astma had.

"Bel", hijgde Maggy, en Kat wist niet hoe snel ze de telefoon moest pakken. Ze draaide het alarmnummer.

"Er moet iemand komen! U spreekt met Kat, ik…" ze probeerde zo vlug mogelijk haar verhaal te doen, en een minuut later boog ze zich bezorgd over naar haar vriendin, die op de grond gezakt was en het steeds benauwder kreeg.

'Rustig, Mag, alles komt goed", suste Kat. Vanbinnen voelde ze zich enorm paniekerig. Het leek net alsof Maggy het bij iedere hap lucht moeilijker kreeg. Het was zo eng om haar zo te zien.

"Maggy, de ambulance kom er al aan, rustig."

Maggy knikte, haar gezicht begon blauw aan te lopen. Na een tijdje, het leek een eeuwigheid, hoorde Kat sirenes naderen.

"Eindelijk", zuchtte ze, en toen: "Maggy, ik hoor ze, nog heel eventjes."

Een paar minuten later zat Kat naast haar vriendin in de ziekenauto. Maggy kreeg een zuurstofmasker.

"Gaat het wel met haar?" vroeg Kat angstig aan de broeder, en hij aarzelde.

"Als je vriendin sterk is, zal ze het makkelijk halen."

"Is het dan zo erg?"

"Het is heel hevige aanval, ja."

Kat keek stilletjes naar Maggy. Haar vriendin vechtte voor haar leven, besefte ze opeens. Allerlei gedachten raasden door haar hoofd.

"We zijn er", zei de broeder, en de ziekenauto stopte.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Kat wist niet hoelang ze daar had gezeten, maar het hadden dagen geleken. Toen ze op de klok in de wachtkamer keek, ontdekte ze dat het maar vier uren waren geweest. Ze stond op om even te lopen, haar spieren waren helemaal stijf geworden. Ook al mocht ze niet bij Maggy op bezoek, ze wilde haar vriendin niet alleen laten in dit ziekenhuis. Maggy's familie woonde aan de andere kant van de Verenigde Staten, ze lag helemaal in haar eentje op haar kamer op de Intensive Care.

De doktoren hadden gezegd dat het ergste over was, maar dat ze het nog steeds heel erg benauwd had. Niemand mocht haar bezoeken. Kat huiverde, ze was moe en voelde zich ellendiger dan ooit.

_Hier sta ik dan_, dacht ze verbittterd, _ver weg van mijn familie, vrienden en Patrick, en mijn beste vriendin ligt in het ziekenhuis. Geweldig Kat, je hebt het weer helemaal voor mekaar. _

Voor de honderdste keer in twee minuten vroeg ze zich af of ze naar huis zou bellen. Maar iedere keer bedacht ze weer hoe stom de anderen hadden gedaan, en koppig bleef ze zover mogelijk weg van de telefooncel die in de hal stond.

"Ehm, sorry, maar zou ik een van die tijdschriften mogen?"

"Heh?" Kat schrok op, en zag een meisje van ongeveer twaalf naast haar in een rolstoel.

"O, sorry", stamelde ze, "tuurlijk. Uhm, welke tijdschriften?"

"Heel veel mensen zien ze niet", zei het meisje glimlachend, en ze wees naar het plankje dat onder het tafeltje naast Kat stond.

"Hm, nee, het ligt ook wel erg verstopt", beaamde Kat, en ze gaf het meisje een blad aan. Zelf pakte ze er ook een.

"Hey, ze zijn hier wel up-to-date", merkte ze op, "dit blad is vanmorgen bij mij door de bus gevallen."

Het meisje knikte en Kat bladerde naar de fotoreportage die ze niet had kunnen bekijken doordat… Kat schudde met haar hoofd, alsof ze de herinneringen aan die morgen wilde wegschudden. Haar blik viel op een getoupeerd kapsel.

"_Hallo schoonheid!"  
"Ook hallo…zo, je hebt me wel gemist, hm?"  
"Hoe kom je dáár nu bij?"_

"_Haha, nou, anders kus je me lang niet zo uitbundig…wat vind je trouwens van mijn haar?"_

"_Eh, niks persoonlijks, maarre, ik, uh, hou niet zo van getoupeerde kapsels. Eerlijk gezegd haat ik ze."_

"_O."_

"_Sorry Katarina, ik geef alleen een eerlijk antwoord. Weet je waarom?"_

"_Verbaas mij eens."_

"_Mijn tante, echt het meest afschuwelijke kreng dat ik ken, heeft haar haar ook altijd op zo'n manier zitten. Maar jou staat het wel een stuk beter hoor."_

Vol heimwee dacht Kat terug aan die warme dag in mei. Het was een leuke avond geworden, ondanks Patrick's opmerking over haar kapsel. Sindsdien had ze het nooit meer getoupeerd. Toen herinnerde ze zich weer dat ze boos op hem hoorde te zijn, en ze nam zich gelijk voor haar haar weer te touperen.

"Ik ben Jade", zei het meisje opeens.

"Ik ben Kat", zei Kat, lichtelijk verbaasd.

"Ligt er familie van je in het ziekenhuis?", vroeg Jade.  
"Nee, een vriendin van me. Mijn kamergenote, Maggy. En jij?"

"Haha, denk je dat ik op bezoek ben in een rolstoel? Nee hoor, geeft niks. Ik ben gewoon een patient."

"Wat heb je dan?", vroeg Kat een beetje verlegen.

"Mijn benen zijn verlamd", zei Jade, en ze haalde haar schouders op. "Ik wilde dat ik ook zulke goede vriendinnen had die mij opzochten. Ik heb eigenlijk niemand, behalve mama. Mama is heel lief en geweldig, alleen heeft ze heel weinig geld. En deze rolstoel heeft ook heel veel gekost."

"En je vader dan?" gelijk had Kat spijt van haar vraag.

"Die is weg, naar Washington. We mogen hem niet bellen, zegt hij. Hij is weggelopen, hij heeft nu een vriendinnetje." Tranen liepen over Jade's wangen.  
"Hey, rustig maar", zei Kat sussend, en ze sloeg haar armen om het kleine meisje heen. Na een tijdje was Jade wat gekalmeerd.

"Sorry", mompelde ze.

"Geeft niet", glimlachte Kat.


	3. The Way I Drive Your Car

_**3. The Way I Drive Your Car**_

"Als ik nou vorige maand die aanval had gekregen", snufte Maggy. Kat sloeg een arm om haar heen.

"Mag, astma kan je niet plannen. Zo'n aanval komt nooit gelegen."

"Dat weet ik ook wel, maar…bah, ik heb gewoon twee weken in het ziekenhuis gelegen!"

"Maar gelukkig ben je nu weer thuis."

"Ja, dat is wel zo. Maar het toneelstuk kan ik wel vergeten. Ik vind het zo stom, ik bedoel, ik had me er zo op verheugd en kende mijn tekst al bijna…ah, ik moet weer bijna huilen."

"Niet huilen", suste Kat. Ze zat naast Maggy op Maggy's bed. Ze keek op de klok, en vloekte.

"Moet je kijken hoe laat het is! Ik ben al veel te laat!"

"Gut, je hebt gelijk, ja."

"Gut!"

"Ach, beetje ouderwets, maar het bekt zo lekker."

"Tuurlijk Maggy…"

Kat rende de deur uit, de trap af en spurtte naar buiten. Op de straat botste ze tegen iemand op.

"Sorry", zei ze gehaasd.

"Kat?"

Ze verstijfde, _dit kan niet waar zijn_, dacht ze.

"Patrick, wat doe je hier in vredesnaam!"

"Ik heb honderden vrienden hier wonen", zei hij sarcastisch, "wat denk je? Ik kom voor jou!"

"Nou, dat is dan heel jammer, want ik heb geen tijd", zei Kat pinnig.

"Kat, we moeten praten. Je bent na onze ruzie gelijk weggelopen, je kunt dit niet zomaar laten negeren."

"Wat negeren?"

"Dit. Ons."

"Er bestaat geen dit, alleen een dat. Dat wat er was. En er bestaat geen ons, alleen een jij en ik. Ons is verleden tijd, je loopt achter, mannetje."

"Begin nou niet weer", en Kat zag dat hij geïrriteerd raakte.

Het liefst zou ze 'sorry!' roepen en hem zoenend om de hals vliegen. Zijn ogen stonden zo lief vond ze, en zijn haar vróég gewoon om een hand die er doorheen zou woelen.

"Patrick, donder op. Alhoewel, is dat jouw auto?"

"Herken je die nu al niet meer?"

"Wat kijk je hatelijk…zou ik hem mogen lenen?"

"Nee!" Patrick spuugde dat ene woordje haast uit, "En over hatelijk gesproken, daar heb ik genoeg reden voor. Weet je nog het 'woeps'-incident en die keer dat jij mijn auto tegen een lantaarnpaal hebt gereden? Ik haat die hele rijstijl van jou", en boos keek hij haar aan. Koel keek ze terug.

"Waarom probeer je me dan terug te krijgen?"

Ze wilde het antwoord niet horen, bang dat ze zich niet meer zou kunnen verzetten en alles zou vergeven en vergeten.

_Maar dat mag nóóit gebeuren_, dacht ze knarsetandend.

Tien minuten later kwam ze hijgend aan bij het kantoor waar ze het papierwerk bijhield.

"Stratford, je bent een uur te laat. Dat wordt overwerken vanavond", zei meneer Whitestone, haar baas, streng.

"Neem me niet kwalijk, meneer Whitestone, het zal niet meer gebeuren", zei Kat.

Ze zei maar niet wat ze werkelijk dacht, want dan zou ze vast en zeker ontslagen worden. En dat zou nogal klierig zijn, want al was Maggy haar vriendin, ze moest wel huur betalen. Maggy moest geld genoeg hebben om hun flatje te onderhouden.

"Hier zijn dossiers, ik wil ze voor drie uur geordend op mijn bureau hebben", en meneer Whitestone gaf haar een hele stapel papieren en mappen aan.

"Komt in orde", beloofde ze. Terwijl ze zich over alle cijfertjes en lettertjes boog, vroeg ze zich droevig af of ze dit voor de rest van haar leven moest blijven doen.

_Ik ben pas 22, en nu voel ik me al zwaar depressief_, dacht ze. _Heeft Los Angeles een toekomst voor mij? Kan ik hier in mijn eentje een leven beginnen en mezelf afsluiten voor iedereen en alles wat ik heb achtergelaten?_

Het liefst zou ze op de gitaar die ze van Patrick had gekregen een stevig rocknummer willen weggeven, in die stemming was ze wel, alleen lag die gitaar thuis. Thuis. Thuis, waar haar vader de krant las en haar zusje Bianca de les las over hoe ze moest oppassen met jongens, al zijn 'wijze' raden waar Bianca nooit naar luisterde. Het stadje met Kat's school, vrienden, plekjes met mooie herinneringen, en Patrick. En Joey, maar die mocht weggelaten worden, alhoewel hij wel deel uitmaakte van haar thuis, hoe erg ze hem ook niet mocht.

"Stratford! Werken!"


End file.
